marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peni Parker (Earth-14512)
| CurrentAlias = SP//dr | Aliases = | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Original SP//dr (father, deceased); Ben Parker (uncle); May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-14512 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-14512 | Gender = Female | Age = 14 | Height = 4'11" | Height2 = (without armor); 9' (including armor) | Weight = 105 lbs | Weight2 = (without armor); 900 lbs (408 kg) (including armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, high school student, SP//dr operative | Education = High School | Origin = Human mutate, technology user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerard Way; Jake Wyatt | First = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = When Peni Parker was nine, her father died piloting the SP//dr suit. She was informed by her uncle Ben and aunt May that she was the only person able to carry on the project, and accepted the responsibility, allowing the radioactive spider that formed the other half of SP//dr's CPU to bite her. Five years later she became fourteen, Peni came into conflict with a super-villain called Mysterio, who was piloting an enormous orb and infecting the people of New York with hallucinogenic gas. Despite getting dosed, Peni was able to subdue Mysterio. Pulled out of class by Daredevil, Peni was informed that Mysterio was cooperating and had exposed an illegal biological enhancement ring. After helping Daredevil subdue the gang, Peni decided to take the subway home, where she was confronted by Peter Porker and Ezekiel Sims, who informed her that the Spider-Totems were being hunted and killed. Deciding to trust them, Peni retrieved her armor before setting off alongside them. After the events of Spider-Verse, Peni was approached by Addy Brock in class asked if she was the pilot SP//dr. She avoided answering, walked away, and then they both had an argument about why Addy asked. When Peni arrived at home, she overheard Uncle Ben and Aunt May's discussion of the Sym Engine and questioned them about it. Frustrated by their vagueness, she angrily went to her room. When Peni and Aunt May were working on modifications to SP//dr, Peni saw Addy walk past the door and decided to follow her and discovered the VEN#m suit. She observed Uncle Ben talking with Addy, and finds out she is the pilot. An alert went off that M.O.R.B.I.U.S. was sucking New York of its power and SP//dr was deployed. Peni refused help in her fight against M.O.R.B.I.U.S. and was overpowered and VEN#m was deployed, but Addy lost control while fighting M.O.R.B.I.U.S.. Aunt May went to Addy to prevent the Sym Engine within VEN#m from exploding, but both are assimilated into the suit. Uncle Ben then rerouted power in SP//dr to allow Peni to fight and she then defeats VEN#m, only to find both Addy and Aunt May missing. Afterwards, Peni and Uncle Ben had a talk about the incident as well as her father, until they were interrupted by Peter Porker, who recruited her once again. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The SP//dr Suit. | Transportation = | Weapons = Wrist-mounted web shooters built into the SP//dr suit. | Notes = | Trivia = * Peni is of Japanese heritage. }} * Peni is a vegetarian. * Peni is 14 years old. * The pilot suit she wears is inspired by the Plugsuits from Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Several of Peni's classmates are references to characters from mecha anime, such as Kei from Dirty Pair; Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann; and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Kaworu Nagisa, and Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Armor Users Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Vegetarians